


The Heroic campaign to climb the Tower of the Dead

by selannes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All the kids are there too, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, an absurd amount of D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selannes/pseuds/selannes
Summary: Steve and Billy heal and grow closer using Dungeons & Dragons.





	The Heroic campaign to climb the Tower of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all the brilliant authors and readers of Billy/Steve fics. I've loved reading everyone's version of them growing closer and bonding in different ways (a lot of them not excusing Billy's behavior and very wholesome which is more than you can say for some of the more popular ships that people have no problem with... huh weird.) I wanted to write my own version of it and it happens to involve a fuck ton of D&D. Please enjoy!

“You find yourselves at the entrance of a dark cave that gives off a menacing aura. The ground around the entrance of the cave is dark with dead grass and the rocks forming the mouth of the cave are jagged and sharp looking. What do you do?”

“I take one of my torches out of my pack and I light it,” Lucas the Ranger said. “Does anyone else have any torches?”

“Oh, I do! I also take out my torch and light it,” Max the party’s fighter said smiling at Lucas who smiled back goofily.

“Ugh,” Dustin the Blue Bard said.

“I can use one of my spells to light up the cave if you want,” Will the Wise offered.

“No, you should save it. Who knows what we could encounter in there!” Lucas said.

“Skeletons,” Dustin said sounding far too excited at the idea of them. “It could be a whole army of the undead!”

“Or maybe this cave is a bears den and we come across the sleeping beast!” Lucas said.

“Maybe it’s a dragon. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you nerds,” Max continued, smirking.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up just a second. Why on _earth_ would we go into a cave if one of those were in there?” Steve, the party’s rogue, exclaimed exasperated. “I don’t want to go into a cave if there’s a dragon in there!”

“Steeeve.” Dustin moaned, “We have to go into the cave.”

“No, we don’t. We can just move on. Besides we need to get back into town and turn in our quest.”

“But Steve imagine all the treasure! All the riches and wonders in this cave! We can’t leave all that.” Dustin said.

“We don’t even know that there’s any treasure in there! It could be filled with hobgrobs and dirt for all we know.”

There was silence and then some snickering from around the table.

“Did you mean Hobgoblins?” Mike asked as he bit his lip trying to contain his laughter at Steve’s slip up.

Steve groaned, “Alright laugh it up you little terrors. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be all of you for even uttering the phrase ‘Hobgoblins’.” It was no use, the room filled with laughter and giggles.

“Well seeing as we’ve broken character why don’t we take a break?” Will asked, still breathless from giggling.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Mike said and he quickly closed his notebook that had all of his notes for the D&D campaign. Once that was done he rushed over to the blanket fort on the floor and started fiddling with his walkie-talkie hoping to exchange some words with El.

“How did I get roped into this again?” Steve said.

Dustin hit him, “Don’t pretend like you’re not totally into this Steve. I know you’ve been reading up on the rulebook” Dustin grinned at him.

“If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em as I always say,” Steve said smiling at Dustin.

Dustin snickered and raised his hand for a high five which Steve gladly gave him.

“Whoa Steve, what’s up with your wrist, you’ve got bruises.” Lucas was by Steve’s side in a flash looking concerned.

“Huh, oh this uhm- it’s nothing to worry about.” Steve looked flustered. “When was the last time you kids drank, you need to keep hydrated. I’ll grab some juice.” Steve bolted out of the Wheeler’s basement where they met up every weekend to play D&D. Max watched him go silently with a pained look on her face.

-

Max and Lucas were walking in the woods looking for a stream so that they could experiment with boiling water later (for scientific reasons, they weren’t looking for excuses to hang out together alone). Max had been quiet during their walk and although Max had her spells of silence Lucas could tell this time something was on her mind.

“Wait - stop Max.” Lucas pulled her arm to stop her and she turned to him. “What’s wrong Max?”

Max looked like she was going to remain tight lipped but then she looked into Lucas’ eyes and she sighed. “It’s Billy.”

Lucas scowled, “Is he causing you trouble again? I thought he’d stopped since the… Bat incident.”

“He still doesn’t bother me… But I’m worried he’s moved onto Steve.”

“Steve?” Lucas was confused until suddenly it clicked, “The bruises on his wrists.”

Max nodded looking worried, “I think Billy did that.”

“Oh shit.”

Max’s eyes went hard, “I’m not going to let Billy so this anymore and especially not to Steve.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to protect Steve.” Max was deadly serious, Lucas could tell.

“ _We’re_ going to protect Steve you mean.” Max smiled and amended her statement.

“We’re going to protect Steve.” Lucas smiled back and grabbed her hand.

“C’mon, let’s go back to mine and I can signal to the guys to meet up with us so we can brainstorm an idea to help Steve. Dustin would kill us if we didn’t involve him in helping his hero Steve.” Max grinned and tightened her hand around Lucas’.

-

“This sucks, how is watching your dumb brother going to help us protect Steve?” Dustin said. Everyone from the group was there minus Eleven who was still not allowed out until things had calmed down much to Mike’s displeasure.

“We’ve already discussed this Dustin,” Lucas said frowning. “We can’t act without evidence so we need to catch Billy in the act. And maybe by watching him we’ll discover some dirt on him so we can blackmail him to leave Steve alone.”

“Alright… But if I see Billy hurting Steve I’m going to unleash a can of whoop ass on him.”

“Only if you can beat me to it,” Max said darkly as she glared at the back of Billy’s hair which in her opinion looked as dumb as ever.

As the group tailed Billy they soon found out that spying on someone was very boring. Billy seemed to be on a loop where in between lessons he scowled at the world at large, winked at girls in a practiced way and then immediately resumed scowling at the world.

“God this guy is so boring!” Mike groaned looking ready to tear his hair out.

“Is it boring Mike, really? Gee I didn’t know! Thank you for informing me of this, Captain Obvious.” Dustin said getting increasingly louder.

“Would you guys be quiet?” Lucas hushed at them, “You’re going to get us noticed.”

As the three boys and Max all argued Will suddenly sat up.

“Guys, look.” Will said but they didn’t stop. Will groaned, “Guys shut up. Look there’s Steve!” That shut them up. They all rushed to see what would happen and Lucas took out his trusty binoculars to see in better detail.

Sure enough there was Steve who was walking towards his locker but was intercepted by Billy blocking his path.

“What are they saying?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know they’re too far away. Can anyone lip read?”

“Nope but I’m totally going to learn now. How cool would that be!” Dustin said.

“Oh shit!” Lucas exclaimed as Billy slammed Steve into a locker and leaned in closer and even from this far the kids could see Steve wince and try to push Billy off. Before any of them had a chance to rush down the hallway Steve had kicked Billy in the shin, hard, and he was able to free himself. Steve quickly walked away from Billy looking eager to get to his next class even though he hadn’t even gotten to reach his locker. The group watched him in silence before they all walked away too leaving Billy standing there looking at the space where he’d had Steve pressed against the locker. Once the kids reached the AV club room they were all wearing determined faces.

“That settles it. It’d time to deal with Billy.” Mike said to resounding nods from everyone else in the room.

-

Steve sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed, plagued by bouts of insomnia ever since the Demodogs. Tonight not only was he haunted by images of flower petal teeth snarling and snapping but also by the memory of Billy Hargrove’s dark eyes and nasty smirk as he had boxed Steve up against the lockers earlier that day. Steve grunted in discomfort as he tried a different position on the bed, hoping to finally be able to close his eyes and rest, hopefully without being assaulted by bad dreams. After 10 minutes Steve grew tired of trying to find a comfortable position and he got up from bed and turned on the light and grabbed a book to read in bed.

Looking down at the Player’s handbook for Dungeons & Dragons Steve had to wonder how he got here, actually excited to hang out with a bunch of pre-teens on the weekend instead of trying to find some girl to make out with him at the quarry. As Steve read up on staying in character when roleplaying he found himself rather happy with the way things had turned out, Dragons and Dungeons be damned. Those kids could be so annoying but Steve would do anything to keep them safe.

Now if only Billy Hargrove could stop messing with him… Then everything would be perfect.

-

Max’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a rock hitting her window and she jumped up out of bed to open the window to let Lucas and Dustin climb up in. Max had been pretending to be asleep and had been waiting for them to come as they had agreed earlier. Mike and Will had wanted to come too but Mike was still heavily grounded – his bike had been confiscated – and Joyce Byers was still reluctant to let Will far from her sight and Will didn’t want her to worry if she checked up on him in the middle of the night and didn’t find him there.

“Are you ready?” Max whispered to the two of them who were dressed in their adventure outfits.

“Let’s do this,” Dustin whispered back as he hefted a hockey stick and Lucas got his slingshot ready. Max grabbed a metal pipe that she had found at the junkyard after school and she tiptoed out of her room and led the way to Billy’s room, nudging the door open as quietly as she could.

The three of them wrinkled their noses at the strong smell of smoke and cologne but their persisted in sneaking up to where Billy was sleeping in his bed, noticeable in the dark considering his curtains and window were open. Lucas stood at the foot of the bed and trained his slingshot on the unaware Billy as Max and Dustin took either side of him. At her nod Lucas let fire a rock hitting Billy in the chest and he snorted away and blearily looked up at the three figures staring down at him.

“Wh- What the fuck? What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Billy was getting loud and angry so Max caught his attention by pressing the metal pipe into Billy’s chest pushing him down onto the bed.

“Quiet.”

“… Max?” Billy asked. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Billy continued through gritted teeth.

“We’re putting a stop to you,” Dustin said, lifting up his hockey stick menacingly.

“That’s right,” Lucas added as he loaded up the slingshot with another rock and drew it back.

“Put a stop to what, I haven’t done anything!” Billy said indignantly.

“Bullshit!” Max whispered angrily. “You’re a piece of shit that enjoys when other people get hurt… Well I’m not going to let you get away with it anymore. Stay away from Steve.” Max put all of her weight onto the metal pipe and Billy grunted in reply.

Billy’s face was one of shock and hurt but he eventually transitioned into rage again. “Fuck you Max. What I do with Harrington isn’t any of your fucking buis-” Billy was cut off when Dustin smacked his hockey stick onto Billy’s bed frame making a loud noise.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere near Steve, you hear me.” Dustin leaned down near Billy and barred his teeth at him.

“Don’t make me grab Steve’s bat and give your nuts another swing.” Max added. “Now promise that you’ll leave Steve alone.”

Billy had paled at the reminder of how close it had been last time and nodded his head.

“Good,” Lucas said as he let loose a rock and hit him in the chest again and the three of them left Billy’s room as silently as they had come, leaving Billy to rub at the mark where the rock had hit him, and debating whether Max was serious about having another go with the bat of nails or if he could get away with harassing Harrington about setting his kids on him on Monday.

Billy reached the decision rather quickly that Max would 100% hit him with the bat next time and scowled harshly at the thought that now he had to leave Harrington alone indefinitely.

Back in Max’s room the three of them were grinning at each other, happy with the results they’d accomplished tonight.

“Well I’ve got to get going now- I need my beauty sleep,” Dustin said entirely serious and he escaped out of Max’s window after they’d said goodbye to each other.

Lucas looked like he was unsure what to do, eyes going from the window to Max who rolled her eyes and took mercy on him inviting him to sit on her floor with her. The two sat there resting their backs against her bed, soaking in the silence of the house, when Max spoke up as she fiddled with the threads of her carpet.

“I’ve told you about my Step-Dad right?” Lucas nodded at her, thinking of the night they’d gone walking along the train tracks and Max had confessed to being scared one day her Step-Dad would turn his attentions from Billy to her.

“If I’d wanted to I could have threatened Billy with telling him - that would have stopped him immediately.” Max paused, “For all that Billy’s a shit head… not even he deserves that though.” Max looked up and shared eye contact with Lucas who grabbed her hand.

“You could have done that, but you didn’t. You’re not like your Step-Dad or your Brother, Max. You’re really something special.” Max smiled at Lucas blushing slightly.

“Thanks, stalker.”

“No problem, MadMax.”

-

Now Steve wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth but even he was slightly suspicious when all of a sudden Billy Hargrove started to avoid him. Every day at school Steve would feel someone watching him and Steve would look around only to always catch Hargrove watching him. Now this wasn’t that weird, but what was weird was Hargrove not coming over and fucking with him. It was puzzling for sure but like Steve said, he really wasn’t going to complain that the local jackass had stopped bullying him so he just went on with life. That was until he ran into Hopper.

“Chief,” Steve greeted the man outside of the school.

“Harrington,” Jim Hopper said back.

“What are you doing here?”

“Joyce is working overtime and she asked me to pick up Will for her.” Steve smirked, Hopper was totally whipped. When Hopper glared at him Steve tried to keep his face neutral.

“I’ll wait with you; I’m here to pick up Dustin to take him to the park.” It was Hopper’s turn to smirk at Steve who just ignored his raised eyebrows.

As luck would have it after a few minutes of waiting a car screeched into the parking lot and Steve tensed, knowing the only person who drove that dramatically was Billy Hargrove. Sure enough Billy stepped out of his car, hair perfect and shirt hanging off of him. Steve could feel the heat of Hargrove’s stare on the side of his face but he refused to engage. Hopper however did look over.

“Oh brother…” Hopper sighed.

Steve couldn’t resist, “What?”

Hopper shrugged, “It’s just a shame, you know.”

“What’s a shame?”

“Billy Hargrove. Could be so much more; if only he didn’t have a piece of shit abusive Dad.” This was news to Steve who had heard nothing about Billy and Max’s parents.

“He has an abusive Dad?” Steve’s head was swimming with this new information.

“Oh yeah kid. I’d love to fucking do something about it, but can’t help people if they don’t want your help.” Hopper dug out a cigarette, “Finally got rid of Lonnie only to be saddled down with Hargrove.”

Steve looked over at Billy who was staring back. When they made eye contact Billy kept on looking for a beat before he turned his head away, breaking the connection. When Dustin finally got out of AV club with the rest of his friends the wheels in Steve’s head were working overtime.

-

“I cast a fireball at the Troll attacking Max,” Will said, already reaching for his dice.

“That Troll is partially behind cover so you’ll need to roll a 12 or higher,” Mike said reaching for his own dice so he could roll for the Troll.

Everyone held their breath as Will rolled.

“Yes! A 15 – suck on that Troll!” Max said, happy she wasn’t going to be in any danger of being Troll food. She reached over to high-five Will across the table.

“The troll is hit by the fireball and it burns into a crisp under the might of Will the Wise’s magic. You have defeated all the monsters in the room. What do you want to do?”

“Loot! Let’s loot the bodies.” Dustin was hoping for some prime loot, Trolls were notorious for hoarding.

“The trolls had 105 gold between them, a copper shield, two daggers, a broadsword and a pair of magical bracers.”

“Wait a second, I’ll split the loot,” Lucas said as he wrote down his calculations on a piece of paper.

“My fighter can use that Broadsword, I’ll grab it.” Max said as she wrote it down on her character sheet.

“Dude, Steve you should write down those daggers. Your rogue can totally use them,” Dustin said nudging him.

“Alright, what about those magical bracer - who wants them?” Steve asked.

“Magical in what way?” Will asked Mike.

“They work as a pair. Two people were one each and they can bump fists to increase their damage for close combat in that battle.”

“Oh sweet, I’ll totally take those.”

“You’re a bard Dustin, someone who fights more should take them.” Lucas said.

“Hey shut your mouth I totally fight!”

“Dustin can have one and I can have one,” Max said quickly wanting to prevent an argument.

“Alright,” Lucas said happy. As a ranger Lucas didn’t want to be too involved in any close combat.

“Take a break?”

Before they could all leave Steve stopped them all.

“Wait I wanted to talk to you guys for a second.” The group stopped upon hearing what they dubbed ‘Steve’s Mom voice’ which he took on when he was trying to be a responsible adult.

“What’s up Steve?”

“I wanted to invite Billy to join us next week for D&D.”

There were gasps from all of the kids.

“WHAT?” That was Dustin who was the most shocked and the loudest of the kids.

“I know I know,” Steve tried to placate. “I just think it might be nice if we invited him to play.”

“Nice? Are we talking about the same Billy Hargrove here? The same Billy Hargrove who beat the shit out of you and tried to beat up Lucas?”

“The same one,” Steve winced. “I won’t let him hurt any of you – not that I think he will. Haven’t you noticed that he’s calmed down since?” The kids wanted to yell, hating that they couldn’t tell Steve _why_ Billy had calmed down without admitting their part in it.

“It doesn’t matter Billy won’t agree to play D&D anyway. He says only fags play it.” Max said bluntly.

“At least let me try.”

“He won’t say yes.”

“I just want to give it a shot.”

“Why do you even want him to play with us, we don’t even like him.”

“You guys didn’t like me not too long ago either.”

“That’s different,” Dustin said. “You’re nice Steve. Billy is not.”

“Please guys.” The kids all exchanged wary glances.

“Alright you can ask him,” Mike said reluctantly, seeing how much this meant to Steve.

“Thank you, I promise I’ll rein him in if it comes to it.”

“It doesn’t matter he won’t say yes,” Max said turning around to look at the wall.

“Alright… I’m going to go see if Mrs. Wheeler has any snacks for you kids upstairs.” Steve ran up the stairs, thinking on how to broach the subject to Billy on Monday at school.

-

“Billy!”

Billy spun around to glare at whoever was calling his name so casually only to find Steve Harrington of all people running up to him in the hallway, waving.

“Harrington.”

“Hey man I had a weird proposition for you.”

Billy smirked and leaned in towards Steve far too close for comfort, “Oh yeah?” He whispered breathily.

“Dude don’t be weird – not like that. I’m inviting you to play D&D with me and the kids.” Billy blinked totally put off kilter by Harrington actually asking him something so audacious.

“Fuck no.”

“What, why not?”

“I’m not going to play fucking Dungeons and Dragons with you and some snot nosed brats.” Billy was kind of shocked he even had to explain that.

“No seriously its great look,” Steve reached into his backpack and got out the Basic rules to Dungeons & Dragons. “I’ve been thinking about it and you would make a great Barbarian. They a bit like warriors and they can use rage to defeat their foes.”

“I know what a Barbarian is Harrington,” Billy rolled his eyes. “The answers the same – No,” Billy turned to walk away when Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Please Billy. Out party really needs another strong fighter and I know you would be so good at it.” Billy could feel himself getting sucked into Steve’s big beautiful eyes that were imploring him to stay.

“…. Okay I’ll do it.” Wait what did he just say? Billy had meant to tell Harrington to fuck off, not to play their dumb D&D game.

“Really?” Harrington had a huge grin. “Sweet!”

Oh fuck what had Billy gotten himself into, that the sight of Harrington grinning dumbly made him feel happy.

“Oh but first you need to apologise to Lucas.”

“You’re the one who asked me to join you, fuck off. I’m not apologising.”

“No you were going to apologise even if you didn’t agree to play with us,” Steve said so matter of factly Billy was astonished by his confidence.

“Alright…”

“Good.”

-

They were sitting in the Wheelers basement in a weird forced silence as Billy rolled for his character (a chaotic Evil Berserker Barbarian) while Steve tried to smile at the kids who all looked uncomfortable – especially Mike who had to witness his mother flirting with Billy.

“I’m done,” Billy said.

“… Alright then. When we last left our heroes we were making our way through the Tower of the Dead trying to get to the top. In one of the rooms you meet a fellow traveller – a barbarian – and you invite him to join your party.”

Billy snorted derisively and Steve stomped on his foot under the table causing Billy to curse colourfully, to which Max huffed and glared at Billy with all of her might. Steve really hoped Billy would get into character soon before the kids decided to kill him for muttering ‘so fucking dumb’ under his breath at every opportunity.

-

Later that night Billy was driving himself and Max home – Max who was hunched over in her seat with her arms crossed.

“Why did you agree to play?”

Billy shot her a look, “None of your fucking business, _Maxine._ ” Max glared at him.

“You don’t even like D&D! You said so yourself. You shouldn’t be playing with us.”

“Steve invited me – I have every right to be there playing your dumb fucking game.”

“It’s not dumb!” Max yelled at him, her fists clenched.

“Oh did I hit a nerve? That’s right, your Dad played D&D with you,” Billy smirked. “Not surprised your parents divorced what with your Dad being a fag.” Max looked like she was seconds away from reaching over and tearing Billy apart with nails and will alone. Then Max’s face cleared.

“It’s kind of strange that Steve invited you, isn’t it.”

Billy focused on the road, unwilling to give her an inch even though he also wanted to know why Steve had invited him – especially after Billy had beat him up.

“It’s probably because he pities you.”

Billy’s face didn’t change but Max knew she had won by the how Billy’s knuckles had drained of blood from how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

-

Steve was in the locker room getting ready to play some basketball when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and whirled him around, pressing him against the lockers.

“Harrington,” It was Billy, face tight and teeth gritted at him.

“What the hell Billy, let go of me.” Steve tried to shrug out of the hold but Billy was stronger than him, as Steve knew rather personally.

“I don’t need your fucking pity okay?”

“What- what pity?” Steve was seriously confused.

“You invite me to be in your lame group of friends – what is that if not pity? Well I don’t need it and I don’t need you.”

“It wasn’t pity,” Steve growled.

“Oh yeah… Then why did you invite me?”

“Ah – well I heard from… a source that you have a bad relationship with your Dad so I-” Steve was cut off when Billy pulled him forward only to slam him into the locker even harder.

“What is that if not fucking pity, Harrington?” Billy was going red from anger… or was it embarrassment Steve wondered.

“It wasn’t honestly. Okay so it might be viewed as that but I seriously just wanted to show you that you don’t have to be alone all the time and only surrounded by bad influences, okay? I know what that’s like and how that can change you as a person so I just wanted to show you that you can choose who you are and what actions you take.”

Billy’s face went blank and he relaxed his grip on Steve, but he was still standing with him chest to chest.

“I see.”

Steve looked at Billy, “See you for D&D this Saturday?” Steve’s tone was hopeful.

Billy looked at Steve for a long while, “Only if it’s anywhere but at Wheelers – his mum is seriously trying to ride my dick.”

“Don’t be so gross,” Steve laughed though and Billy smirked at him, proud to have made Steve laugh.

-

“I attack the Wyrmling with my sword,” Max said.

“Okay, roll 14 or higher to hit,” Mike said.

Max rolled her dice and winced at the 1 she had gotten – a critical failure. The rest of the table looked worried. Mike rolled a dice for the damage the Wyrmling would do to Max and looked visibly worried.

“It hits you for 5 damage.”

“Oh shit, that rough,” Dustin said.

“I’m dead,” Max said dully.

“What?” Lucas nearly shrieked, “No you can’t be.”

“Okay I’m knocked out but there’s no way I’m not going to die on the Wyrmling’s next turn.” Max turned to glare at Mike, “Don’t you dare go easy on me; if that Wyrmling doesn’t attack me I will _hit_ you.”

“When have I ever gone easy on you,” Mike said, but he was frowning at the prospect of having to attack Max’s character.

“My character rages out at seeing Max go down and I attack the Wyrmling with my duel-wielding attack,” Billy shocked everyone by speaking up but he ignored them and grabbed his dice.

“Alright roll for me,” Mike said.

20 – Critical hit. Cheers went around the table, and Billy was grinning.

“Surely that kills it, right?” Steve asked Mike.

“Well…” The room glared at Mike who rolled his eyes. “Sure, it’s dead.”

“Woo! We saved Max!” Dustin yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

“You mean I saved Max,” Billy said with a wry twist of his lips that Steve was overjoyed to see popping up on his face much more often than his scowl.

“Seeing as it was a critical do you want to tell us how you killed it?” Mike asked.

“I rage out and rush at the Wyrmling, swinging my two hand axes at the beast and sever its head from its body. When the beats is down I say, ‘nobody messes with Max but me’ and you all gaze at me in awe of how cool I am.”

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you put the word cool in quote marks, seeing as how you’re _so_ not cool.” Max smirked at Billy.

“Hey, I just saved you ass. I’m totally cool.”

Steve grinned, “The coolest.”

Later that night Steve was showing everyone out of his house (they had started playing it at his seeing as his parents were never home anyway and this way Billy avoided Mrs. Wheeler). Max went to Billy car but Billy stopped at the door and turned to Steve.

“You know maybe next time I’m here you could show me your bedroom.”

“You wish, I’m not that easy,” Steve joked back. “Take me on a date first.”

“Dinner and a movie this Friday at 7?” Billy was not joking.

“Y-Yeah, sure that sounds good.” Steve murmured.

“Great,” Billy winked at Steve but it would have been more effective if he hadn’t been blushing brighter than the sun.

“Oh. My. God Steve.”

Steve turned around and saw Dustin standing there.

“Oh shut up, you.” Steve reached out and ruffled Dustin’s hair, his body feeling so light it could float away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are everyone's roles in the campaign/ alignment and classes:  
> Mike - Dungeon Master (I like to image Eleven helping him write his campaign)  
> Will - Wizard (School of Divination - Diviners understand the Past, present + future) [Neutral Good]  
> Lucas - Ranger (Hunter - because of his slingshot) [Lawful Neutral]  
> Dustin - Bard (college of Lore - bard bc he is good at talking and lore because hes always learning more) [Chaotic Neutral]  
> Max - Fighter (Champion - My girl is so strong you guys and shes the peoples champion) [ Chaotic Neutral]  
> Steve - Rogue (Thief - Dustin told him to be a rouge bc its easy and fun, Steve enjoys opening doors for the group) [True Neutral]  
> Billy - Barbarian (Berserker - Uses his rage to fight) [Chaotic Evil - fight me on this its true]
> 
> Anyhow I hope you liked please tell me what you thought here or at tumblr: 
> 
> Nelliphant.tumblr.com


End file.
